Norma Elizabeth Boyd
|death_date= March 14, 1985 (age 96) |death_place=New York City, New York |spouse= |children= }} Norma Elizabeth Boyd (August 9, 1888 - March 14, 1985) was one of the sixteen founders of Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority. She was also an incorporator of the organization in 1913. She established the Non-Partisan Council in 1938, the first minority lobbying group in the United States Congress. Early life, education, and career Boyd was educated in public schools in Washington, D.C. during her elementary years. In September 1906, Boyd was admitted in Howard University's College of Arts and Sciences and majored in math.Parker 1999, op. cit., p. 15. She later graduated with a Bachelor of Arts degree in 1910.Parker 1999, op. cit., p. 16. Boyd trained in graduate courses in education and public relations at Columbia University, New York University, University of California at Berkeley, Vermont's Middlebury Language School, University of Mexico, American University and George Washington University. For over thirty years, she taught in public schools in Washington, D.C. She retired in 1948. Alpha Kappa Alpha Incorporation of the sorority At Howard, Ethel was a part of the sophomore seven initiates of Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority in 1909. She twice served as Alpha chapter's president at different times. When hearing plans of seven members desiring to cede from Alpha Kappa Alpha in order to form a new sorority, Nellie Quander contacted graduate members, including Boyd, in order to stop the proposals.McNealey, op. cit, p. 66. As a result, Boyd, Quander, Julia Evangeline Brooks, Minnie B. Smith, Nellie Pratt Russell, and Ethel Jones Mowbray incorporated Alpha Kappa Alpha on January 29, 1913. The dissenters formed another sorority entitled, Delta Sigma Theta Sorority. Involvement in the sorority In 1913, Boyd was the corresponding secretary on the first Directorate of Alpha Kappa Alpha. She also was a regional director of the North Atlantic Region, and chartered the Xi Omega chapter in Washington, D.C., where she also served as president. She also helped to raise funds for Alpha Kappa Alpha's Mississippi Health Project in 1934. She continued involvement at Howard University during World War II, by chairing two symposiums, "Labor and Women in the War Effort," which lasted three days, and "Defense Planning for the Future," a five day conference. Non-Partisan Council p. 28.}} In 1938, Boyd established the "Non-Partisan Lobby for Economic and Democratic Rights," which drew attention to public service, education, voting rights, and employment in regards to African-Americans. Later, the organization worked on civil, social, and political issues. In addition to providing reviews of congressional bills, the Non-Partisan Council helped to expand the Public Works Program, establish a minimum wage for laundry workers, and voiced for the continuation of the American Youth Act. Throughout World War II, the council lobbied for civil rights legislation. Government agencies such as the Department of State, the United Nations, and the National Educational, Scientific, and Cultural Organizations, were lobbied by the Non-Partisan Council in order to draw attention to integration. Lasting for ten years, the organization was dissolved on July 15, 1948, by twelfth Supreme Basileus Edna Over Gray-Campbell.McNealey 2006, op. cit., p. 157. However, the Non-Partisan Council was replaced by the American Council of Human Rights, which was established in 1946.McNealey 2006, op. cit., p. 159. Throughout the organization's existence, the Non-Partisan Council worked with the NAACP, The Urban League, The United Office and Professional Workers of America, The National Association of Graduate Nurses, the American Federation of Churches, the Colored Women's Club, the Brotherhood of Sleeping Car Porters and Auxiliary, and the New York Voter's League.Parker 1999, op. cit., p. 195. For her efforts in creating the Non-Partisan Council, she was named "Woman of the Year in the Field of Legislation" by the National Council of Negro Women on June 13, 1948. United Nations Involvement Norma Boyd was named as a United Nations observer in 1949. She took part in several committees, such as the Advisory Committee to the American Delegate to the Inter-American Council of Women, the Pan-American Liaison Committee, and the East-West Association. She later traveled to South America where she was designated as an observer at the Inter-American Commission of Women in Buenos Aires, Argentina, in 1949. At the conference, she was a delegate representing the United Nation's Non-Government Organizations, the International House Association, the People's Mandate Committee, and the Women's International League for Peace and Freedom. While in Brazil, Boyd also founded a chapter of International House. She was also interested in children's rights as an observer and supported the Principle 10 of the Declaration of Human Rights. In addition, she brought junior high school student council officers from Washington, D.C. public schools to congressional hearings. She also financed twenty-five students for a trip to a United Nations' Assembly in New York City. Later life In 1959, Boyd established the Women's International Religious Fellowship. The organization, which consisted of women from diverse backgrounds and cultures, helped to draw attention to children's safety and rights. Throughout her lifetime, she traveled to cities in United States, Canada, Mexico, South America, and the British West Indies. She wrote an autobiography, A Love that Equals My Labor. Norma Elizabeth Boyd, the last surviving founder, died in Washington, D.C. on January 4, 1985. Membership in other organizations Throughout her life, Boyd was a member of the following organizations: National Council of Mathematics Teachers, American Federation of Teachers, American Teacher's Association, International Committee of the Temple of Understanding, Audio-Visual Committee of the Federation of Churches, Women's International Religious Fellowship, Non-Partisan Council, Pan-American Liaison Committee, East-West Association, People's Mandate Committee, and the Women's International League for Peace and Freedom. Boyd was also president of International House Association in Washington, D.C. and chaired the World Fellowship Inter-Faith Committee from 1958 to 1959, in the All Saints Unitarian Church of Washington, D.C. Citations References * * ISBN 0933244002 External links *Norma Boyd at Virginia Commonwealth University *Founders of Alpha Kappa Alpha Sorority *Honoring the Past: Alpha Kappa Alpha Founders *Centennial Celebration: Founders Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth Boyd, Norma Elizabeth